Kokoro HM Version
by Blood Maniac Sparda
Summary: "Terima kasih…A…yah…" Kata Claire sesaat sebelum dia mati.  Chapter 4 or the last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite! Disini Blood~

Ini adalah fic pertama saya di Harvest Moon! *senyum lebar*.

Saya bikin fic HM ini karena lagi malas bikin chapter baru untuk Ragnarok saya! Wahahahaa! *ditebas*.

Umm... Cerita ini saya ambil dari lagunya kagamine Rin. Abisnya bagus sih! Kyaa~!

Enjoy this fic para reader! Yeahh!

Jangan lupa review ya, jadi aku bisa tau apa yang kurang~ Thank you2.

**Claire and Trent**.

**KOKORO.**

**Prologue:**

Seorang _professor_ berumur sekitar 30 tahunan, masuk ke laboratoriumnya dan mengeluarkan seorang gadis android yang berusia sekitar 16 tahun dari ruangan tempat gadis android tersebut disimpan.

Gadis android tersebut berambut pirang, dan memakai baju overall. _Professor_ tersebut menaruh gadis androit tersebut di bangku dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang, bukalah matamu." Kata _Professor_ itu dan gadis android itu pun membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa _Professor_ itu dengan senyum.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab gadis androit tersebut tanpa emosi.

"Apakah kamu tahu siapa aku?" Tanya _professor _sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu adalah pembuatku, dan namamu adalah Trent."

"Apakah _system_ bekerja dengan baik?" Tanya _Professor_ yang bernama Trent lagi.

"Tidak masalah, _Professor._"

Trent yang menghela nafas lega, langsung tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, namamu adalah…"

Dan kisah Trent dengan Gadis androit itupun dimulai.

"_**Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"**_

"dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu"

**Trent's POV:**

"Claire, Claire." Panggilku sambil mencari Claire, Gadis androit yang baru selesai kubuat 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Ada apa, _Professor_?" Tanya Gadis Androit yang bernama Claire tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan emosi.

"Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu ayo sini." Kataku lagi sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Di ruang tamu, seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna coklat sedang duduk disana. Wanita tersebut adalah mantan asistenku sekaligus teman baikku,Elli, yang saat ini sudah menikah dengan Jack 9 tahun yang lalu.

"Hai, Elli. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Kataku masih menggenggam tangannya Claire.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, itu siapa?" Tanya Elli sambil menunjuk ke arah Claire.

"Ah, ini adalah Claire. Ayo Claire kasih salam." Kata Trent sambil mendorong Claire sedikit agar Claire bisa terlihat jelas oleh Elli.

"Salam kenal, namaku Claire." Kata Claire sambil menganggukan kepalanya sedikit, tanpa emosi.

"Salam kenal juga Claire, namaku Elli." Kata Elli dengan senyum dan dia memajukan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Aku melihat Claire, dia hanya terdiam tanpa emosi dan dia sepertinya bingung apa maksud dari tindakan Elli tersebut, dia hanya melihat tangan Elli dengan mata robotnya. Akupun langsung cepat-cepat mencari tindakan.

"Ano…Elli, Claire itu anak yang pemalu. Makanya dia tidak mau bersalaman dengan orang asing hahaha.." Kataku berbohong.

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku baru .." Kata Elli dan membetulkan posisi tangannya kembali seperti semula.

"Aku menyapu di laboratorium ya, _professor_.." Kata Claire datar, dan segera pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Sejak kapan kamu membuatnya, Trent?" Tanya Elli membuatku kaget seperti diestrum listrik bertenaga 100 Volt.

"A..Apa maksudmu, Elli?" Tanyaku agak gugup.

"Anda tidak membohongiku, _Professor_ Trent. Bukankah anda memang tidak bisa membohongiku selama 9 tahun ini." Kata Elli sampai membuatku teringat kalau dia memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

Aku hanya terdiam, dan duduk disofa, dan segera meminum kopi sampai habis dalam 10 detik.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kamu membuatnya, Professor?" Tanya Elli sekali lagi sambil duduk didepanku.

"Aku membuatnya 9 tahun yang lalu, 4 bulan setelah dia meninggal. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia Elli. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang aku sayangi.." Kataku sambil menahan tangis.

"Tapi, itu sama saja! Meskipun kamu berhasil membuat robot itu mirip dengannya, dia tetap mati. Dia tidak akan bisa kembali kesini, Professor!" Kata Elli agak memarahiku, sedangkan aku hanya diam saja sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tanganku.

"Lagipula, dia itu tidak mempunyai hati seperti dia dan kita semua. Dia itu hanyalah robot tanpa hati meskipun kamu membuatnya mirip dengannya." Kata Elli dan aku langsung menggebrak meja dan membuat Elli kaget.

"Tolong berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, Elli. Claire itu mempunyai hati seperti kita! Dia itu bukan robot yang selama 9 tahun tertidur di ruangannya!" Kataku marah dan langsung berdiri untuk memasuki laboratoriumku.

"Tapi! Dia tidak ingat kejadian di masa lalunya, emosinya, teman-temannya, dan juga kamu! Sebab kamu adalah….".

"ELLI, DIAM!", "**PLAK!**" Teriakku dan langsung menampar pipinya.

Aku pun langsung sadar bahwa aku sudah menamparnya dengan kencang.

"Maaf, Elli. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk saat ini. Aku ingin menenangkan diri." Kataku dan segera masuk ke kamarku. Sedangkan Elli segera keluar dari rumahku sambil menangis.

**Di dalam Laboratorium.**

**Claire's POV:**

"_**tadi kenapa Professor teriak-teriak ya?Apa ada masalah?" **_Pikirku sambil menyapu ruangan laboratorium.

"Claire, kamu sudah selesai menyapu?" Tanya _Professor_, dan aku hanya mengangguk tanpa emosi seperti biasa.

_Professor_ tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil dan dia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, dia seperti mengharapkan aku tersenyum, tetapi tidak bisa melihat aku tersenyum, karena aku tidak tahu cara tersenyum, marah, menangis, dan juga jatuh cinta.

"Oh iya, Claire, ini aku beli sesuatu untukmu lho~!" Kata _Professor_ itu sambil tersenyum lebar, dan dia memperlihat terusan berwarna putih dengan renda biru muda.

"Bagaimana Claire? Bagus kan? Kamu senangkan bisa dapat baju seperti ini dariku~ Hehe…" Kata Professor lagi dengan kata-kata yang panjang lebar.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa- apa. Aku ingin senang karena mendapatkan baju tersebut tapi tidak bisa. Aku hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa emosiku adanya tanpa berbicara apa- apa.

"Uhh…Gak suka ya? Kupikir kamu suka. Nanti kubelikan yang lain deh, ini aku simpan di lemari saja ya." Kata _Professor_ sweatdrop ria, dan tersenyum salting.

Saat _Professor_ku itu ingin ke kamarnya aku menarik bajunya tersebut, dan membuat dia agak bingung.

"Ada apa Claire?"

"…" Aku terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap dia.

"Claire? Kamu kenapa? Kamu ingin berbicara sesuatu?" Tanya Professor bingung dengan sikapku ini.

"Apa itu "Kokoro" _Professor_?" Tanya dan membuat _Professor_ sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Kok, kamu bisa tanya seperti itu?" Tanya _Professor_ padaku.

Aku hanya terdiam, dan menunjuk komputer yang menyala dan disana tertulis folder bernama **Kokoro**. _Professor_ tersebut hanya terdiam, dia seperti bingung bagaimana dia bisa menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Tapi aku melihatnya dengan diam dan aku pun segera pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Kamu mau kemana Claire?" Tanya _Professor_ sambil memegang pundakku.

"Aku ingin membersihkan ruang tamu. _Professor_ tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku kok. _Professor_ santai saja ya." Kataku datar, dan berjalan kembali.

"Tunggulah Claire, aku akan mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu! Percayalah padaku! Hehe…" Kata _Professor_ sambil mengancungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum kearahku.

Aku hanya menoleh, terdiam, dan berbalik lagi berjalan kearah ruang tamu meninggalkan _Professor_ku itu di laboratorium.

Saat diruang tamu, aku membersihkan ruangan tersebut sambil berpikir apa arti "Kokoro" tersebut.

"**Apa itu "Kokoro"? Kenapa aku ingin tahu tentang hal itu? Padahal aku tidak rasa tertarik dengan pekerjaan **_**Professor**_**… Tapi kenapa hanya folder itu yang bikin aku ingin tahu apa artinya? Kenapa..?"**

_**A lonely scientist developed a robot**_

_**The result was said to be a "miracle"**_

_**But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do **_

_**And that was the program known as a "heart"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Maaf di Chpater 2 ini, tidak ada teks lagunya karena dijamin! Gak cocok sama isi ceritanya..

Akan ada teksnya lagi di chapter 3!

**Claire's POV:**

"Claire, Claire~! Ayo buka matamu. Aku ingin melihat mata birumu yang indah itu~"

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan dan melihat _Professor_ku yang sedang tersenyum karena melihatku terbangun.

"Ihh~ Kamu manis deh, kalau baru bangun~!" Kata _Professor_ sambil mencubit pipiku. Tapi tetap saja aku hanya terdiam seperti boneka tanpa emosi.

"Uhh…Kamu gak senang ya? Marah ya? Maaf ya~" Kata _Professor_ salting sedangkan aku hanya berjalan keluar dari tempatku tertidur.

Tiba- tiba saja, _Professor_ meletakkan sesuatu diatas kepalaku sehingga membuatku menyentuh benda tersebut.

"Ini.."

"Itu mahkota bunga. Dan itu pun aku membuatnya dari bunga kesukaanmu loh!" Kata _Professor_ sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Kamu gak marah lagi kan sekarang? Senyum dong~" Kata _Professor_ sambil melihat wajahku.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar, melihat kearah professor tersebut.

"Uhh…Masih marah ya?" Tanya _Professor_ sambil sweatdrop ria kembali seperti kemarin.

Aku pun hanya terdiam, karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_Professor_…"

"Iya?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa arti "Kokoro" itu? Apakah anda sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Tanyaku.

"Umm..Sebentar lagi ketemu kok! Tenang saja! Oh iya akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang "Kokoro" itu padamu ya sekarang. Jadi baca baik2!" Kata _Professor_ tersebut bersemangat.

Aku hanya mengangguk sedikit, _Professor_ Trent memberikan aku sebuah kertas yang tebal sekitar 100 halaman. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan datar, lalu kembali menatap _Professor_.

"Kok tebal?"

"Banyak tahu penjelasannya. Aku sampai bergadang untuk ini." Kata _Professor_ sambil menunjuk matanya yang kurang tidur.

Aku hanya terdiam datar lagi, dan melihat lembar kertas yang ada di tanganku.

Aku membaca, membaca, dan membaca sampai selesai. Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti apa arti Kokoro itu meskipun sudah membaca 100 lembar kertas yang berisi penjelasan tentang itu.

"Jadi, kamu sudah mengerti kan?" Tanya _Professor_ penuh harap.

Aku hanya terdiam, lalu menggeleng kepalaku karena tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Bagian mananya yang nggak ngerti? Aku saja ngerti loh." Kata _Professor_ sambil melihat mukaku yang tanpa emosi.

"Sebenarnya, perasaan senang itu seperti apa? Perasaan sedih itu seperti apa? Kenapa banyak sekali perasaan yang aku tidak mengerti _Professor_?" Tanyaku padanya.

_Professor_ hanya terdiam, sepertinya dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lalu dengan wajah yang sepertinya ingin menangis, dia pergi ke laboratoriumnya.

"Claire, sampai jawaban itu muncul. Kamu jangan masuk ke laboratorium ya, kecuali hanya untuk memberiku makan dan minum. Mengerti?" Kata _Professor_ sebelum masuk ke laboratoriumnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, tapi aku langsung menarik jas kerja _Professor_, dan melihat wajah Professor yang ingin menangis.

"Kenapa wajah Professor seperti itu? Apakah kamu sedang ada masalah?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

_Professor_ hanya mengusap tersenyum kecil dan memelukku. Aku pun bingung kenapa aku dipeluk olehnya.

"Aku tidak ada masalah kok Claire, tenang saja ya. Oh iya mengenai folder "Kokoro" itu."

"Ya?"

"Tolong kamu jangan membuka folder itu sebab, itu sangat berbahaya bagimu."

"Aku mengerti, _Professor_." Kataku sambil mengangguk kembali, dan _Professor_ segera masuk ke Laboratoriumnya.

**Laboratorium**

**Trent's POV:**

Aku pun segera duduk dan membuka folder yang berjudul "Kokoro" itu. Aku melihat berbagai rekaman atau gambar tentang Claire saat masih hidup. Ada pada saat dia lahir, bermain, belajar berjalan, berbicara, tertawa, dan menyanyi.

Aku pun mengeluarkan air mata karena aku sangat merindukannya, dan mencoba menyentuh wajahnya yang ada di komputer tapi tidak bisa. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat dia saat sedang di rumah sakit, air mataku mengalir makin deras saat melihat sat dia dirumah sakit, dan meninggal tak lama kemudian seminggu setelah dia terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin Claire merasakan perasaan sama seperti dia di saat itu, tapi..Kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakannya, hanya karena dia itu adalah robot!" Kataku sambil menangis dan menggebrak meja.

"**Tok, tok."**

"_Professor_ boleh aku masuk?"

Aku langsung sadar dan segera menutup folder Kokoro tersebut dan menghapus air mataku.

"Silakan masuk Claire." Kataku memperbolehkan.

Claire segera membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arahku sambil membawa nampan dengan segelas minuman.

"Apakah anda ingin teh?" Tanyanya padaku masih memegang nampan tersebut.

"Oh, boleh kok! Tapi kok tumben, kasih aku teh di jam segini?" Tanyaku padanya dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

Claire hanya terdiam lalu segera menaruh tehnya di atas meja kerjaku, sedangkan aku hanya sweatdrop melihat dia seperti itu.

"Habisnya _Professor_ lagi stress sepertinya." Kata Claire sampai membuatku agak kaget.

"Masa sih, aku stress! Aku tidak stress! Aku masih normal!" Kataku setengah bercanda dengan gaya lebay.

"Bodoh…" Kata Claire tanpa emosi sambil melihatku guling- guling kaya penggiling, dan segera menuju kearah pintu untuk keluar.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku lagi sambil berdiri.

"Mau cuci baju." Katanya singkat.

"Oh iya Claire. Jangan pergi dulu." Kataku langdung memegang pundaknya.

"Ada apa _Professor_?"

"Kamu bisa menyanyi?"

Claire terdiam beberapa saat, dan langsung menggeleng kepalanya.

"Oh, begitu ya.." kataku agak sedih dan mengusap kepalanya.

Claire hanya terdiam lalu dia menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Claire sambil menggeleng kepala.

"Begitu ya. Nah sekarang, kamu beresin ruang tamu dulu ya. Aku ingin bekerja mencari jawabanmu. Hehe…"

"Un.." Kata Claire mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

Aku pun hanya terdiam dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaanku untuk mencari jawaban untuk Claire agar dia mempunyai hati seperti dia yang dulu, meskipun membutuhkan waktu bertahun- tahun.

**Aduh gomene! Ini aku sampai memeras otak sampai nih chapter selesai! Tapi enjoy aja ya!**

**Arigatou! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Di chapter ini semuanya Claire's POV.

"**ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
kiseki no robotto wa negau"**

**20 tahun kemudian,  
**

**Claire's POV:**

"Tok, tok." "Professor, waktunya makan." Kataku sambil mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"_**Aneh, tidak biasanya Professor tidak menjawab dari dalam. Apa dia tidur ya?" **_Pikirku yang sedang bingung.

Aku pun membuka pintu dan melihat Professor sedang bersender di bangkunya, aku mengira ia tertidur maka aku mendekat untuk membangunkan dia.

"Professor, bangun sudah saatnya makan pagi." Kataku sambil menggoncangkan tubuh dia tapi tidak ada respon.

"Professor?"

Aku pun langsung mengetahui kalau Professor tidak bernafas saat aku mengguncangkan dia. Tubuhnya dingin dan pucat, tidak seperti dia yang dulu saat masih hidup.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menangis ataupun bersedih. Aku ingin sekali bersedih karena dia telah mati tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku pun hanya berdiri dan membisu.

"**Hundreds of years pass**

**Left alone **

**The miracle robot wishes"**

**100 tahun kemudian.**

**Still Claire's POV:**

"**shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
"kokoro"****"**

Aku pun memasuki ruang laboratorium kembali, tempat dimana Professor meninggal.

Sekarang dia hanyalah seonggok tulang dengan pakaian kerjanya yang sudah kotor, tapi aku sama sekali tetap merasakan apa-apa.

"Sudah 100 tahun Professor meninggal, tetapi aku masih ingin tahu apa arti "Kokoro" itu. Aku ingin sekali tahu jawaban itu, dan juga aku ingin tahu kenapa Professor sangat berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari "Kokoro" itu, apakah itu sangat penting sekali baginya?" Kataku sambil beharap.

Aku menengok kearah komputer yang ada "Kokoro", dan teringat kalau Professor melarangku untuk membukanya selain dia. Karena itu sangat berbahaya bagiku.

Tapi aku tetap membuka untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari "Kokoro" itu.

"**I want to know, why **

**Until the end of that person's life**

**He built a "heart" **

**For me"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Semuanya peran Claire karena Doctor Trent sudah K.O!

"_**ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
nazeka namida ga tomaranai…  
naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou  
kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?"**_

Aku pun langsung merasakan sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhku saat membuka komputer tersebut dan membuka folder "Kokoro".

Aku merasakan perasaan- perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan selama ini, dan aku langsung mengeluarkan air mata untuk pertama kali saat merasakannya.

"Kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti? Kenapa aku gemetar?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku pun terus menangis, dan tiba- tiba saja aku merasakan dadaku berdetak. Air mataku mengalir makin deras, entah karena senang atau sedih saat merasakan dadaku berdetak.

"Kenapa di dadaku yang seharusnya kosong bisa berdetak? Apakah..Apakah ini adalah "Kokoro" yang selalu ingin aku harapkan?" Tanyaku lagi sambil menangis.

"_**Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating**_

_**Why? My tears don't stop...**_

_**Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating**_

_**This is the "heart" I hoped for?"**_

"_**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
nande fukaku setsunai…?"**__**  
**_

Sambil menangis, aku melihat sebuah video atau gambar- gambar diriku. Aku mulai teringat masa laluku di saat- saat aku masih hidup.

"Sekarang aku tahu ada sesuatu yang bahagia, Karena aku melihat gambar- gambar saat aku lahir, dan terus tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang menyenangkan, suka tertawa, dan sangat sayang pada ayahnya." Kataku saat melihat gambar- gambarku yang saat itu sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama ayahku.

Aku melihat lagi gambar- gambar masa laluku, dan terlihat saat aku di rumah sakit, dari yang terbaring lemah sampai meninggal di samping ayahku.

Aku pun menangis kembali dan aku mulai berlutut karena tidak tahan untuk melihat masa laluku yang menyedikan itu.

"Sekarang aku juga tahu ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan, karena aku melihat diriku sakit, dan meninggal di samping ayahku yang saat itu sedang menangis."

Aku menangis, dan menangis terus menerus karena perasaan menyedihkan itu sangat menyakitkan sekali bagiku, dan aku bisa merasakan rasa kesepian yang sama seperti ayahku.

"_**Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious**_

_**I know; there are things to be happy about**_

_**Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious**_

_**I know; there are things to grieve about**_

_**Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite**_

_**How deeply painful..."**_

"_**ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o  
kitto hitori wa sabishii  
sou, ano hi, ano toki  
subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu**_

ima ieru hontou no kotoba  
sasageru anata ni"

Sekarang aku baru menyadari kenapa aku dibuat olehnya selama ini, aku sangat menyesal karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Aku pun melihat tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi tulang, sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku, sekarang aku baru merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu. Pasti sangat menyedihkan saat kamu sendirian." Kataku sambil menangis.

Aku pun memegang tangannya dan memeluk dia meskipun dia sudah berwujud menjadi tulang.

Aku pun, mulai merasakan ingatan- ingatan masa laluku yang tersimpan di "Kokoro" menyebar dalam diriku.

Saat menangis, aku melihat kelopak bunga yang jatuh di depanku. Aku teringat, saat dia memberikansebuah mahkota bunga karena dia mengharapkan aku tersenyum, tapi aku tidak tersenyum karena aku tidak punya hati.

Aku langsung berlari ke luar, karena teringat sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan di luar sana.

Ya, di luar sana adalah tempat dimana aku dan ayah bermain bersama di taman bunga kesukaanku. Aku bermain dengannya sampai kelelahan, dan aku bernyanyi saat itu juga karena diminta oleh ayahku.

Sesaat aku melihat bayangan diriku sendiri dan ayahku sedang duduk disana, saat itu juga aku melihat diriku sendiri melambai padaku. Aku pun tersenyum dan segera memetik banyak bunga kesukaanku dan segera membawanya ke dalam sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_**Now, I've begun to realise the reason I was born**_

_**Being on your own is surely lonely **_

_**Yes, that day, at that time**_

_**All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow**_

_**Now, I can speak true words**_

_**I dedicate them to you"**_

"_**arigatou… kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete  
arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o  
arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
arigatou… eien ni utau"**_

Aku menebarkan bunga- bunga yang kupetik kearah Professorku. Aku berbolak balik untuk mengambil bunga dan menebarkannya kearah dia, meskipun dia sudah meninggal 100 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku pun tersenyum meskipun aku ingin menangis dan aku memeluk mayat Professorku itu.

"Terima kasih, telah membuatku lahir kembali di dunia ini Professor. Terima kasih, untuk hari- hari yang kita lalui bersama. Terima kasih, untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku." Kataku berterima kasih dan melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

Aku pun memegang dadaku yang berdetak, dan mulai bernyanyi dengan indah.

"Terima kasih, dan sekarang aku akan menyanyi untukmu selamanya.." Kataku dengan senyum kecil dan segera melanjutkan nyanyianku. Aku akan tetap bernyanyi karena ini adalah hadiahku untuknya yang telah merawatku selama bertahun- tahun.

"_**Thank you... for bringing me into this world**_

_**Thank you... for the days we spent together**_

_**Thank you... for everything you have given me**_

_**Thank you... I will sing for eternity"**_

**Epilogue:**

Sebenarnya ini adalah keajaiban, Claire yang dulunya adalah robot yang tidak mempunyai Kokoro/ hati, akhirnya mendapatkan hati tersebut dan mulia bernyanyi dengan seluruh perasaannya.

Tetapi, keajaiban tersebut berakhir dengan singkat, Kokoro yang dia cari ternyata terlalu berlebihan baginya untuk tetap hidup. Dan akhirnya, system mesin dalam tubuhnya berhenti dan Claire tidak pernah bergerak lagi.

Tetapi, meskipun dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Wajahnya masih tersenyum. Dia terlihat… sungguh terlihat seperti…Seperti seorang **malaikat**.

"Terima kasih…A…yah…" Kata Claire sesaat sebelum dia mati.

**Selesai juga akhirnya! YEY!**

**Para readers ini adalah chapter terkahir dari ceritaku ini~**

**Jadi jangan sedih ya!**

**Tenang saja nanti aku bakal bikin cerita baru kok kalau ad aide baru~ Hehehe…**

**Jadi kalian mesti nunggu umm… mungkin….**

**Beberapa minggu lagi kali ya.. Hehehe *Ditendang semua reader*.**

**Pokoknya tunggu aja deh! Hahahahaha! RnR?  
**


End file.
